


Subservience

by Rockinmuffin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle femdom, Inferno is a subby mess and you're his queen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Second person POV, cum kink, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/pseuds/Rockinmuffin
Summary: If there's anything Inferno's good at, it's following orders.





	Subservience

**Author's Note:**

> Short smutty thing that I posted on my tumblr forever ago. Figured I might as well post it here since AO3 needs more sweet buggy robot love.
> 
> [For fic updates, sin, and the occasional random thought, feel free to hit me up at my tumblr. I'm rocksinmuffin and I am garbage, but, like, the fun kind of garbage. 18+ only please.](http://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com)

“Please,” he begs, hips twitching in unconscious shudders as he resists the temptation to hump at the air. He sees your eyes trail down his body, focusing on his spike, and a trickle of pre-cum beads down at the knowledge that your attention is focused on his desperate form. “Please, my queen, _please_ …”

“Please, what?” You hover over him, knees resting on either side of his thighs, fingertips making a trail down the center of his chest. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want, Inferno.”

He shudders again at the sound of his name on your lips, watches as the corner of your pretty mouth quirks at his reactions.

He’s so glad it pleases you. That’s all he really wants; to make you smile, make you feel good, do anything to ensure you never stop looking at him like you are now, like he has everything you desire because he knows that you are all he’ll ever _need_.

“I need you,” he whimpers, voicing those thoughts. “ _Please_.”

“And I need _you_ to be specific, Inferno.” You lean down, your weight pressing down against his chest, and he can feel your smile as you gently wrap your lips around the tip of his left mandible. The flattened ends of your teeth nibble softly, sending a jolt of heat to his spark and his spike that causes an involuntary thrust of his hips. “What do you want me to do to you?”

What _doesn’t_ he want you to do to him? He wants you to sit on his face and order him to eat you out until you’re an oversensitive bundle of nerves and your essence is dripping down his chin. He wants you to treat him like an object and use his body to satisfy your needs as if it’s his only duty. He wants you to tie him up and ignore him, leaving him hard and desperate and unsatisfied as long as it brings you even a modicum of pleasure. Mostly though, he wants you to make the decision for him because who is he to make such a request of a queen?

“Tell me exactly what you want.” Your voice brings him back to the present, in this precious moment with you. He whines as you press yourself against the tip of his spike. You’re so warm and wet. You move your hips in circles above him, teasing your entrance against the head of his spike and it’s all Inferno can do to keep his optics online as you maintain steady eye contact through it all. “Not what you think I want to hear, not what you think I want to do to you, but what you want from me. That’s an order.”

Emboldened by your command and the warm wetness still pressed to his spike, he allows his glossa to slide along his bottom lip as he gently looks into your eyes. “Please ride my spike.”

“See? Was that so hard?”

And then you slide all the way down his spike until your hips are pressed tight to his and he throws his head back in a hot groan.

“Oh?” you laugh and it’s such a lovely, kind sound it makes Inferno’s spark swell inside his chest plate. “That’s a nice sound.”

If you like how he sounds then he’ll shamelessly make all the noises you want. He holds nothing back; every breathy sigh, every desperate growl, each high-pitched whine that sounds along with the rhythm of your hips is yours.

You ride him in hard, quick bursts that make sparks fly behind his optics and all along his spike. Each bouncing movement you make is met with his own shaky thrusts from beneath you. He watches greedily as one of your hands slides down your stomach to press a finger to the bundle of nerves above where you’re joined.

His claws dig into the berth beneath him, desperate to press indents into the yielding flesh of your thigh but not given permission to do so. Instead, he keeps his focus on the steady thrust of his hips and breathy sighs escaping past your lips and tight grip your body has on his spike.

“I love this,” you whimper and Inferno’s fingers twitch with the need to touch and hold you. “I love how you feel inside of me.”

Inferno hisses through his teeth. He knows he won’t last much longer. He’s ached for you so long already.

Your back curves and you shift your hips to lean over him. A pert nipple is so close to his mouth that he could lap his glossa along the tip if you would only permit it. He can feel the warmth of your breath on the tip of his antennae. “Do you want to cum inside me?”

The response is immediate; Inferno’s hips jerking under you at a frantic pace, spike hitting somewhere deep inside you. “Please,” he cries, hazy optics focused on where his spike keeps disappearing inside your body.

“I might let you. But you’ll need to convince me you want it.” You shift your hips again until your chin is resting over his shoulder. He can feel your teasing smile as you bend down to nibble along the sensitive cabling of his neck. “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

And he’s so glad you ended it with a command because he’s not sure he’d have the courage to tell you otherwise. “I want to fill you,” he says through a moan and you reward him with an extra hard bite where neck meets shoulder. “My queen, I want to hold your hips down and fill you to the brim until it spills out between your thighs and then I want to fill you again and again.”

“Then do it.”

If there is anything Inferno is good at, it’s following orders.

His hands shoot straight for your hips, holding you down and forcing you to grind down along his hips as he thrusts up into you. You throw your head back and moan and Inferno’s hands are the only things keeping you from falling backwards. His optics roam along your thighs, up your stomach, past your breasts, and stop to focus on your open-mouthed expression. Your face is flushed, lips parted, and eyes hazy as you look down at him with something he might mistake as reverence if he thought he were someone worthy of it.

Each thrust of his spike inside you causes another breathy moan to escape from the back of your throat. Your thighs squeeze around his hips and your insides squeeze around his spike and you look directly into Inferno’s optics as you tell him, “Please, I need you to cum inside me.”

And he does. Claw tips dig into the meat of your hips as he empties himself inside of you, hot sticky loads of cum shooting deep inside of you, filling you, marking you. He can see stars dancing behind his optics, bright and white hot, but behind that he can see you, your smile, and it’s the brighter than all the stars combined.

The heat of overload calms but a warmth remains as you lean down and rest your head against his chest plate. You don’t order Inferno to move his hands so, boldly, they remain to draw circles along your hip. Even bolder, his spike remains inside you, still half hard and twitching along to the pulsing of your blood through your veins.

Your hips shift and he bucks under you, causing a cross between a laugh and a moan to bubble past your lips. You grin slyly. “Looks like someone’s still feeling frisky.”

“A-apologies,” he stutters.

“No need to apologize. Besides, I recall someone saying they were going to fill me up again and again.” Your hips begin to grind against his in earnest now, sending pleasant shocks of arousal all through his body. “By my calculations, that means you need to cum inside me at least two more times. Think you’re up for the task?”

“Always, my queen.” And in his boldest move yet, Inferno sits up so that he can gently press his forehead to yours. “Always.”


End file.
